There is available a linear transmission photocoupler having a transmitting device which generates an optical signal corresponding to an input analog signal and transmits the optical signal and a receiving device which receives the optical signal transmitted from the transmitting device and reconstruct the original analog signal.
To transmit a plurality of analog signals using linear transmission photocouplers of this type, the number of linear transmission photocouplers prepared needs to be equal to that of analog signals to be transmitted. In this case, the circuit scale becomes large, and the power consumption increases.